


As Always...

by JAlexMac



Series: Music Inspiration [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, I Love You, I love her and she loves me, Love, Teasing, Welcome Home, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Away missions make the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Music Inspiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165427
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	As Always...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “As” by Stevie Wonder.  
> Lyrics Below.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Unbeta’d.

One hundred thirty four days since I last stood surrounded by these rose bushes in Boothby’s garden. Once again I’ve survived on hopes, dreams, scents, and memories. This life was forged on long distances and love, and that in itself is what binds us. Orders and missions may come and go, but our existence as one is unending. I look forward to these moments, memorable echoes of our universal oscillation.

Of course, I myself have also been enveloped in the vicissitudes of life as a Starfleet officer. However, everything I do circles back to my reason for being. Every class I teach, every young cadet I have the chance to instill pride in reminds me of how I ended up here. I could easily have ended up a mislaid man, far past his prime, wandering the galaxy looking for something to believe in. 

And it's then that I see her just as I have everyday, in my mind's eye, since we said our last goodbye. She stops a quarter kilometer away, and shines that bright smile that makes my heart skip a beat. I return her smile, and just as always she breaks into a sprint. My body tingles as she covers the distance.

She flies into my arms, and I cannot help but hold on. For she is and always will be my life raft. As I set her feet back to the grasses below us, her lips find mine, and the warmth and sheer contentment she radiates fulfills me. How I ever came to have the right to bask in this notion is too much for me to fathom. There will _never_ be a day when I won't pray that she understands the chasm that is my love and adoration for her.

=/\=

One hundred thirty four days since I last set foot on the soils of Earth. Even while solving the greatest of diplomatic quandaries, I could never think of anything but him. When I set out, all those years ago, with my state-of-the-art ship and my brand new crew, I couldn't have imagined all that this life would afford me. No matter what existence may bring, _he_ will always be the one element that I refuse to live without. There is nothing like this sensation, and I relish in it.

Admiralty may carry with it a sense of pride and valor, but when asked I will always laud _us_ as my greatest accomplishment. Every mission I complete, every civilization I unite will always be in credit to him. He taught me what it was to be unbiased, to seek the good in all that I do, and to live life to the fullest extent. I could have easily ended up alone and embittered, condemning the universe for dealing me an unfair hand, but alas it was not to be.

And then at last I see him, that figure which is my source of eternal exhilaration. The scent of the roses surrounding him hits me, and I thank whatever power is out there for honoring me with such overwhelming grace. He looks up, and I catch him with a smile. My body vibrates with the look of perpetual euphoria that lights his gorgeous face. Without my prompting, my feet begin to move, and before I know it I'm in a full-on race towards him.

He lifts me in his arms, and I can't help but delight in the feel of his robust form surrounding me. This man is my deliverance and I will never believe anything to the contrary. When he sets me down I find his warm supple lips, and take them as mine. How was I to know that in all I have been dealt, that the greatest of all would be him. He is my everything. I will spend the rest of my life making him believe this.

=/\=

“Saved the galaxy again, have you?”

“Diplomatic mission complete. Permission to enjoy the comforts of home?”

“Does that include me?”

“That is you.” Kathryn bit her lower lip.

“Permission granted.” Chakotay smirked. “I look forward to welcoming you then.”

“As I look forward to being welcomed.” Kathryn shined that sensual lopsided grin.

“The girls are with their GiGi. They’re all expecting us for dinner.” Chakotay let his dimples show. “Should we head to Bloomington straight away or make a stop home first.”

“I, of course, want to get to my babies. But, I have been cooped up on a starship for the last four months. I could use a little massage and stretching out first.”

“I think that can be arranged.” He stroked her cheek. “Welcome home, my peace.”

“It’s _so_ good to be here, my warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving  
> And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May  
> Just as hate knows love's the cure  
> You can rest your mind assure  
> That I'll be loving you always
> 
> As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow  
> But in passing will grow older every day  
> Just as all is born is new  
> Do know what I say is true  
> That I'll be loving you always
> 
> Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky  
> Until the ocean covers every mountain high  
> Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea  
> Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream
> 
> Did you know that true love asks for nothing?  
> Her acceptance is the way we pay  
> Did you know that life has given love a guarantee?  
> To last through forever and another day
> 
> Just as time knew to move on since the beginning  
> And the seasons know exactly when to change  
> Just as kindness knows no shame  
> Know through all your joy and pain  
> That I'll be loving you always
> 
> As today I know I'm living but tomorrow  
> Could make me the past but that I mustn't fear  
> For I'll know deep in my mind  
> The love of me I've left behind  
> 'Cause I'll be loving you always
> 
> Until the day is night and night becomes the day  
> Until the trees and seas just up and fly away  
> Until the day that eight times eight times eight is four  
> Until the day that is the day that are no more  
> (Did you know that you're loved by somebody?)
> 
> Until the day the earth starts turning right to left  
> Until the earth just for the sun denies itself  
> Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through  
> Until the day that you are me and I am you  
> Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky  
> Until the ocean covers every mountain high 
> 
> We all know sometimes life's hates and troubles  
> Can make you wish you were born in another time and space  
> But you can bet your life times that and twice its double  
> That God knew exactly where he wanted you to be placed
> 
> So make sure when you say you're in it but not of it  
> You're not helping to make this earth a place sometimes called Hell  
> Change your words into truths and then change that truth into love  
> And maybe our children's grandchildren  
> And their great-great grandchildren will tell  
> I'll be loving you always.


End file.
